1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening and/or support device for roller bars on support rails or the like which extend transversely of the roller bars, particularly in continuous shelf systems.
The invention relates particularly to fastening and/or support devices of the type which include locking bars which extend in longitudinal direction of the support rails or the like and can be fastened to the support rails, wherein the ends of the roller bars can be fixed in predetermined locking recesses provided on the locking bars, and wherein the locking recesses are arranged distributed, preferably uniformly, over the longitudinal direction of the locking bars.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of fastening and/or support devices for roller bars on support rails of continuous shelf systems are already known, for example, from DE-GM 85 00 141 and DE-GM 87 04 612.
In the fastening and/or support device of DE-GM 85 00 141, the locking recesses for fixing the ends of the roller bars are provided directly on or in a horizontal web of the support rails and interact with a connecting element of plastic material which is placed on the end of the roller bar to be fixed at the locking recess.
This known fastening and/or support device has the disadvantage that the support rails of the continuous shelf systems or the like serving to support the roller bars must be prepared from the outset for the use of the fastening and/or support device, i.e., the support rails must be provided with the locking recesses.
Another disadvantage of this known fastening and/or support device is the fact that the interaction of the connecting elements with the ends of the roller bars requires a relative adaptation of the interacting coupling means because the outwardly extending webs of the connecting elements which are U-shaped in cross-section interact through locking hooks with longitudinal beads at the free ends of the web of the U-shaped roller bar.
The above-described disadvantages are avoided in a fastening and/or support device according to DE-GM 87 04 612 because the device uses locking bars which extend in longitudinal direction of the support rails or the like and which can be fastened to the support rails, wherein the roller bars can be fixed with their ends on the locking bars in predetermined locking recesses independently of a special configuration of the roller bars.
However, this known fastening and/or support device has the disadvantage that the roller bars can be displaced on the locking bars in longitudinal direction by a distance which makes it possible that at least at one end the roller bars are uncoupled from the locking recesses, so that undesirable displacements of the locking recesses occur also in lateral direction, which then cause at least interruptions in the operation of the continuous shelf systems or the like.